Acquiescence of Death and the Demon
by Cocola
Summary: After an odd sighting at Stein's laboratory, Soul encounters someone who he just can't understand... Little does he know of what's to come caused by that person and the things outside the city walls... Action, Drama, and some Romance  maybe some Comedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disappearance**

_How stupid of me…_ He thought, as he rung the doorbell to the stitched property. Every inch of this place gave him the creeps; why did everything have to look like this, anyway? Professor Stein would always be the intensely weird one; no matter how 'normal' he tried to appear. Soul just wanted to get the assignment and leave. This placed STILL creeped him out… Not much, but the feeling still lingered. That and he was always afraid of Professor Stein dissecting him someday. _Not today, not today! _He nervously thought again, opening the door just enough so he could squeeze his body through.

"Professor Stein?" he called out, not very loudly, but still caused an echo to call throughout the place. He carefully, and slowly, made his way through the house, coming across the actual 'house' part and passing onto the beginning of the laboratory. The hall was long, with many doors. It was dark, and Soul couldn't really see where he was going. Hell, he could barely see his own hands. Not really wanting to injure himself, he called out again, "Professor Stein?"

Still no answer. Where was he? Soul saw him enter this place not too long ago. Where the hell did he go? As he carried on through the dark abyss that was the hallway, Soul noticed a faint, sickly blue glow coming from a door. It was open ever so slightly that only a sliver of light got out, but it was enough for Soul to notice. Taking up his bravery, and his rising curiosity, Soul went towards the faint, blue light, lightly pressing is hands on the door. As it slowly opened, the creaking sound it made was overwhelming in the silence, so Soul stopped before it was even half way open, peaking inside the room. It was also dark; the light coming from a lamp over a metal table. Soul's eyes shot wide as he stared longer at the table; it was a table for surgery, or in this case… dissecting. However, that wasn't what he was thrown back by. What was on the table is what disturbed him; it was a woman. Or rather, a girl… She was quite flat-chested, now that he thought about it… Soul violently shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking about this now! The woman… Girl… Whatever you'd like to call her, had a white blanket that covered her chest to her knees. The blanket itself had a large spot of blood that wasn't entirely visible from Soul's view point. As he stared on in pure surprise, he noticed the girl's long, blonde, almost white hair. He couldn't see her face, but he did notice something else that was vital… She had horns. They weren't your typical horns that came from the forehead; instead they grew on either side of this girl's head. They were long, thin and curved a bit like a ram's. Squinting his eyes in an attempt to look closer, he then noticed something vital… Her head wasn't attached to her neck!

"Soul? What are you doing down here?" a stern voice called out from the dark. Soul nearly jumped ten feet in the air and his heart almost came out of his mouth. Breathing heavily now, he turned around to see Professor Stein, hands in his pockets, a cigarette in his mouth. As he gaped at Stein, he tried to remember why he came here in the first place. To borrow sugar? To get advice? Damn, what was it?

"… Oh! Uh… I-I was away today, s-so…" he stumbled upon his words, barely remembering his reason. _Not cool..._ He shamefully thought to himself. Stein simply stared for a few seconds, and then gave a smirk.

"Right, right, well, follow me," he puffed out smoke then turned around for Soul to follow. "I'm curious to know as to why you came down here," he smirked, as Soul flinched in embarrassment. "But you were probably curious, that's all. Right?"

"… R-Right." Soul weakly smirked back.

The next day in Stein's class was incredibly awkward for Soul. He had seen something he really wished he didn't, and Stein still acted the same as he always did…

"Hey. Hey!" Maka whispered, elbowing Soul quite hard in the ribs.

"Ugh! What? What?" Soul grunted, very irritated. She didn't have to do that. Before Maka could answer, the bell rang, indicating a lunch period for all the students. Maka gathered up her books as she raised herself from her seat and looked down to Soul.

"I need to study for a big test next period." She stated. "You won't, but I need another perfect mark to get my average up." Soul rolled his eyes at that. As if she needed it any higher, the grade grubber. "Black*Star and Tsubaki are out on a mission, and I'm pretty sure Kid and the Thompson sisters are busy too." She said, making her way down the stairs. "Have lunch with some of your other friends for once!" she called from the doorway, giving a small smile then exiting the classroom.

So, there he was, sitting all alone at lunch. He didn't even know where everyone was; it seemed everyone was busy doing something, except for him. Not wanting to look like a loner in the cafeteria (which, of course, would be uncool), Soul decided to walk around the school grounds. The hallways were a bit barer than they usually were, so it was easy to take his time walking through them. Looking out through the windows as he walked past, he realized what a lovely day it was. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a single grey cloud in the sky. There was a soft breeze that further complimented the day. Soul then looked to his left; he was never really sure why he turned his head. Perhaps something caught his eye, or just a habit, either way, his head had turned and his eyes shot open. Standing mere inches from him was an elegant girl with long, blonde hair. She was looking out the window too, a small smile on her exquisite face. It wasn't her hair, or even her dark crimson eyes that held his attention; it was her horns. He kept staring at them, because no doubt, this was the girl he had seen yesterday evening at Stein's place. The girl slowly turned her head to Soul, her smile still in tact.

"My, it's rather lovely, isn't it?" she softly commented, lightly crossing her arms. Looking down to her arms, Soul noticed she wasn't wearing a uniform. _She doesn't go here then…_ He thought, almost in relief. He didn't understand anything right now. How was she still breathing? Her head was severed, for god's sake! He couldn't say anything, so instead he slowly nodded his head, still staring at the girl dumbly. Soul looked down to see her short skirt and… A tail? _What the hell is this?_ He thought again, eyes once again shooting open. It was long and thin, the end was shaped like a heart. Now, this looked rather familiar to him, and he knew he had seen a tail like that before… And those horns, too. _A succubus? _He hummed in thought, a hand coming up to his mouth and covering it. _Her eyes aren't the same, though…_he argued, noticing her slit pupils, almost unnoticed by what a deep red her eyes were. The girl smiled still and nervously laughed.

"Oh! Please don't stare at me like that…" she said, acting rather bashful and her knees almost facing each other. After realizing how foolish he was being (and uncool), Soul gave a short gasp and violently shook his head.

"S-Sorry, you just seem… Familiar." He mumbled, looking at her up and down again, pretending to be distracted by the laces on her knee high boots.

"Hmmm." The girl hummed with a giggle, imitating what Soul was doing. "Do you perchance know of where the fair Death God's quarters are?" she inquired, smiling again.

"… Huh?" Soul dumbly spat out. He couldn't believe what a loser he was being today. "O-Oh! Yeah, I know." He sighed. He was so disappointed with himself. The girl stared at Soul, then gave another nervous laugh.

"Well, uhm… Could you maybe take me there?" she chuckled, a hand coming near her mouth. Capturing his gaze, Soul looked to the girl's lips. Unlike most of her pale complexion, her lips were a rosy pink.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged, trying to seem cool. For some reason this girl made him act stupid.

"Aw, thanks!" she smiled again, letting Soul take the lead, then trotting up beside him. It was rather a quiet walk between the two, neither of them mustering up the courage to say something to the other. After a long period of silence, the girl gave a small cough and opened her mouth to say something. "Are you a student here?" she asked, looking at Soul. Soul didn't meet her gaze, not wanting to be distracted by her horns or eyes again.

"Uh, yes." He dumbly answered again, looking to the ground as they walked. "… Are you?" he asked, then looking up to the ceiling. The girl pulled down her ¾, grey sleeves a bit below her elbow and gave another giggle.

"Hmmm! I wonder, I wonder!" she teased, giving Soul a wink and a playful smile. Soul wished he hadn't looked over to her. "Ah, is this it?" she asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question, as it was apparent that this was the hallway to Shinigami's room. She walked up a bit, and then turned around to face Soul again. "You're quite the gentleman!" she giggled. "A bit shy, however…" she laughed, brushing a hand through her silky hair. Soul simply gave a nod, not able to find any words. This girl made him weak in the knees. "People usually make rude comments about how I look, but you're different…" she smirked, a hand touching his cheek. "I hope to see you around again." She said, her usual smile retuning to her face. She flipped her hair as she turned around and made her way down the long hallway. Soul stood there until he couldn't see her anymore. What WAS that girl? Was it even the girl he saw from yesterday? It couldn't be… Any normal person would be dead, but then again… She wasn't normal, was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery**

"What's up with you?" with a tap on the shoulder, Soul was warped from his daydreaming world and back into reality. Slowly looking up with one eye open, he saw Maka. She stood with a hand on her hip and a book in the other, but her expression showed some concern rather than annoyance. "You've been acting weird… Well, weirder ever since you got back from lunch period." She raised an eyebrow and continued to examine Soul.

"I'm fine." Soul finally sighed, scratching his side. He appreciated her concern, and honestly hated to make her worry, but he couldn't help it. This was just too eerie. Then again, he HAS experienced weirder things. However, he had never seen anything like this before…

Of course, he was referring to his recent pop quiz that he had failed. He didn't understand anything that was in it and didn't bother to study. _Damn, maybe I should start to study for these things… _he thought, looking at the sheet of paper on the desk in failure. He probably should had taken Maka's advice and studied at lunch, but he didn't. Instead he had walked around the school and met… That girl. Again. He couldn't wrap his head around the situation at all. What was she? Soul peered up to Maka, who was still looking at him with concern. _Maybe she'd know, _he then remembered that Maka knew a lot more about mythical creatures than he ever would. Maybe he should ask her?

"Hey."

"… What?" Maka tilted her head in tune with her question.

"… Nevermind." _Stupid…_ he shook his head and gave a sigh; he would just have to go to the library then.

"Ready to go now?" Maka gave a smirk as Soul got up from his seat. As he caught her eye, Soul gently shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Actually, go on ahead." He shrugged, eyes closed. "I have something to do." Maka wanted to ask, but decided against it and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, have fun." She rolled her eyes and retreated from the classroom. After giving the failed test another look, Soul crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it to the far away trash can. _Damn, I missed._

_

* * *

_

No matter how many times he had been to this library, he always got lost. They were too many books for his liking, and far too many categories. _Damn, I can't find anything in here!_ He grimaced, stomping around in hopes to get someone's attention. After wandering around in circles, his loud stomping only granted him a loud 'SHUSH' from the librarian, who then trotted off to do his work again. Soul was actually surprised to not see anyone in the library today… Well, it was never packed to begin with, but there was usually at least a few people populating the lonely place.

"Damn, I knew it…" someone whispered, far off. Soul's eyes perked up as he heard the rather familiar voice, and began to look around the various shelves. Eventually coming to a clearing filled with a cluttered pile of books, Soul heard the noises of a book's pages being violently flipped through. "Damnit!" the voice whispered again, and then a loud 'THUMP' echoed in the library. Soul made his way around the mass of literature, seeing none other than Death the Kid sitting on another small pile, sulking.

"Kid?" Soul almost smiled. He was just glad to see he wasn't the only one who was in the library… irritated. "What are you doing here?" after an odd look, he decided to rephrase his question. "I mean, what are you getting so worked up over?" there, that sounded better.

"Ah, well… I just found what I was looking for, is all." He shrugged.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Soul dumbly asked, his hands coming out of his pockets finally.

"… In normal cases, I suppose." Kid exhaled. "But not in this case, no." he snapped the book he had in his hands shut, and got up from the pile he was sitting on. Soul stared at Kid, not with a particular look of care, but rather a look of pure perplexion. What got his symmetrical panties tied in a knot?

"What were you looking for?" Soul finally blurted out after a few moments of silence. He had a funny feeling that he had been looking for the exact same thing that Soul had…

"… A demon." Kid curtly replied, not taking his eyes off Soul. "A demon went to go see my father, today." Soul wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Odder things have met with the Death God, but since Kid was so worked up over it, he guessed it was a bad thing.

"Wait, demon?" Soul echoed, brushing a hand through his hand. "You mean like… Ashura?" he almost whispered. He hated saying that name.

"Not quite." Kid quickly responded again. "This type of demon has been around as long as the earth has existed. The demon race might actually be older than humans and my father. Demons don't usually co-operate with each other, which is another reason why it's so eccentric that my father was meeting with one." Soul couldn't say anything; he had no words. If it was a demon, then why did Shinigami want to meet with it? Suddenly, Soul slapped himself in the forehead. He couldn't believe it! Why didn't he realize it before?

"This demon…" he began, very slowly. "Is it's hair long and blonde? Does it have red eyes with slits?" he suddenly asked, looking at Kid, hoping he had an answer. Kid said nothing, but stared at Soul, a bit surprised.

"… You saw her?" he retorted, his face turning into an expression of disgust. "Disgusting demon…" he mumbled to himself, straightening out his tie. "In any case, I wouldn't get close to her again." He calmly added. At this point, Soul was begging to ask if demons could regenerate,… Or rather, not die, but Kid stormed out of the library before he could even open his mouth to ask. Why was he acting like this? Soul guessed he was a 'kid', after all.

* * *

It was Soul's turn to shop for groceries, a chore he always loathed. He never knew what to buy, even with the list. Maka added such specific things he had never heard of. What was the difference between 'Iceberg' lettuce and 'Romein' lettuce? Lettuce was lettuce, after all. Shouldn't they just be the same? He gave a sigh and looked over the list again. That was the only thing he was missing… Romein lettuce. He always disliked asking for help, since it made him feel stupid, so he usually didn't. So, he kept looking around, hoping to find the damned lettuce.

"… Are YOU lost this time?" asked a familiar voice. Soul turned around and to his surprise, it was the demon from earlier. She gently smiled at him, the same smile from earlier, letting out a few giggles. She peered over his shoulder and looked back at him. "You like eggplant?" she asked again. Soul quickly looked over his shoulder to see the freaky purple things. He violently shook his head. This girl made him nervous still. It was probably because he saw her head decapitated. It was an image that would stay with him forever. Though, there was something else about her that he found… Unsettling. "You're carrying an awful lot of groceries…" she commented, pointing to Soul's already full basket and other foods underneath his arm. "Here, why don't I help you? You helped me today again, after all." She once again flashed her usual smile.

"… Okay." _Damn._ For some reason, he couldn't being himself to say no. So, after buying and putting the 'goodies' into bags, Soul quietly began to walk home with the girl trotting along beside him. Just like in the hallway, this trip was also quiet. Soul then realized he must seem like an uncool loser, so he decided to do something that he forgot to do from the start. "Oh, I'm Soul, by the way." He stated, looking at the various buildings they passed. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I just… Forgot." That was the truth, he DID forget.

"Ah, that's okay, I forgot too!" the girl giggled. "I'm Kok-Lir." She smiled and Soul turned to face her for once. That was an odd name, but then again, so was 'Soul'. "Just call me 'Lir'." She added, giving another smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wandering**

It was easy enough to get Death God's agreement. Easier than she thought. He must have really needed her help if he was that eager to accept… Not that it was a problem for her. After all, she had her own reasons for doing this. As if she'd accept out of the 'goodness of her heart'. What a load of bullshit that was. _This uniform is stupid… _she grimaced, looking at herself in the mirror. _And this girls' bathroom…How shabby!_ She gave a cynical look at the surrounding around her and gave a chuckle. She looked back to the mirror and decided to fix her hair. It was already fine, but she liked to fiddle with her hair, anyway. After wards, she headed out into the hallway. She didn't understand why she had to wear this. It was true, she was going to be around the school for a bit, but it wasn't like she was doing any sort of school work. She knew far more than these brats would ever know.

"… Lir?" Kok-Lir turned around and came to face with the boy. It was none other than Soul; the odd, loner boy. Or, what she thought of him, anyway. She found it easier to befriend boys since they were usually more clueless than girls.

"Ah, hello, Soul!" Lir smiled, giving a small curtsy. As she returned to a normal standing position, she noticed a girl with pigtails standing beside him. There was also two taller, blonde women and… _Aha! That must be him…_Lir gave a smirk as she stared at Death the Kid. She already knew who he was. She knew what he was like, and his habits. It sounded odd, but apparently he was quite popular around here. Not by his looks (by far), but rather by his reputations.

"So, you ARE a student here?" Soul asked again, taken aback by her uniform. Lir simple gave a nod and another smile. The girl with pigtails gave Soul a nudge and in return he gave a grunt. "This is Kok-Lir…" he began, but was soon interrupted.

"I'm Maka! Maka Albarn!" the girl smiled, holding out her hand to shake Lir's. "I'm a Meister, and Soul is my weapon." She grinned. Lir slowly pushed her hand towards Maka, but ended up just taking her index finger and giving it a small shake.

"Yes, it's a pleasure." She smiled again. "But please, call me 'Lir'." Maka gave another nod. She was also taken aback, but not by her looks, as Liz and Patti were. Rather, it was her soul… She actually couldn't SEE her soul. Instead she saw a small, faint glow that she couldn't really see unless she concentrated hard enough.

"Those two are Liz and Patti Thompson…" Soul introduced, pointing to them in order. Patti gave a huge grin and a laugh while Liz hid behind her little sister.

"… S-Scary demon…" she whispered in fear. Lir heard that, but decided not to address it… Today, anyway. She wanted to give off a 'good' impression. At least, that's what Death God advised her to do.

"And the last one here is-"

"Death the Kid." Kid interrupted, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Lir stared at the boy, emotionless, then gave a small grin.

"Ah, I see! So THIS is the boy I've heard so much about!" she laughed. "My! You're quite famous, I hear people talking about you all the time…" she sneered, then gave off a grin, showing her pointed teeth. "In any case, it's nice to meet you all!" she gave a curtsy, and then went back to her usual smile. "I'm looking forward to when we all work together!"

"… We're working together?" Soul once again inquired. _He's the one always asking…_Lir took a mental note.

"My! Didn't you know? Ah, I guess you'll see soon enough!" Lir giggled. Maka still stared intently at the demon, trying to see into her soul. Lir, noticing how intently Maka has been staring at her, shot her a glare. She looked right into Maka's eyes, with her never changing smile. _Stop trying to read my soul, brat! _Maka's eyes then shot wide and put a hand to her head. What was that? A very sudden, sharp pain went through her head… It felt like a migraine, but not quite as bad. Within seconds, the pain was gone, and Lir's eyes wandered off to look at Soul. "Now! I do believe you children have class now, don't you?" she gasped, pretending to look at her wrist for the time. Amazingly, she was right.

"… Yeah. Well, uh… Don't you have class?" Maka sheepishly asked. Despite the horns and tail, the girl appeared to be her age.

"Ah, not right now, no. I guess you could say that I have a spare right now." Lir answered.

"Oh! Well… I guess we'll see you later then…?" Maka smiled, still confused as to where the pain came from. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you!" and with that, everyone had left… And so, Lir turned around to go to the balcony… Or somewhere so that she could kill time. Maybe she would take a flight around the school grounds…

"You don't fool me, demon." Surprised to see someone was still there, Lir turned around and placed a hand near her mouth.

"Oh my! Won't you be late for class, dear?" she gave a concerned look, putting her other hand near her hip. Kid still had his arms crossed and glared at Lir with his gold eyes.

"What do you want?" he rudely asked, impatience arising in his voice.

"I wonder, I wonder! What do I want?" Lir teased, giving a dark smile.

"It's not often you see a demon talking to a Death God." Kid crassly stated. He didn't have time for this demon's games. He needed answers, and knowing his father, he wouldn't get them from HIM until the time came for him to work with this… Thing.

"My! So rude!" Lir whined, looking rather disappointed now. "Do you treat all girls like this? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have a girlfriend!" she snickered. She was letting him know that she wouldn't tell him anything; it's not like he would believe her, anyway. After all, when was the last time YOU believed a demon?

"It would be nice if you answered my question, you filth." Kid sharply interjected. Lir simply looked at him, not in disappointment, but rather a sympathetic look you give to young mothers who have young children by their side.

"Such a child. I can't believe you're older than you appear." She darkly smiled again. Kid continued to glare at the demon. He certainly didn't like being called a 'child' by this thing. Not one bit. "My! You ARE a bit short, aren't you?" she chuckled, coming up to him and giving his head a pat. With her boots on, she was about two inches taller than Kid. Kid slapped her arm away and Lir gave a hurtful look. "Ooooh, that hurt!" she pretended to whine again.

"Don't TOUCH me. Ever." He stated, looking at her in disgust. Lir smiled then burst into laughter.

"Kyaa hahaha! My! What a look! So serious! Keep doing it, it's hilarious!" she continued her laughter, soon holding her sides as they started to hurt due to her intense laughter. Kid gave a sneer then walked off to his class. "… Good, he's gone." Lir went back to her usual posture and fixed her hair and blouse. _Soon, I'll start…_ she thought, looking out the nearby window. _… But I'm sorry. _

_

* * *

_

"EEEEK! S-So scary!" Liz cried at her desk, hiding her head. "Did you see those horns? And what about that tail! Ahhh! So scary! A demon, a demon!" she continued to cry as Patti gave her head a small pat.

"There, there." She comforted her sister, then gave a grin. "Horns sounds great! You can ram into people's stomachs with them!"

"… I-I don't think that's a good idea…" Maka discouraged the idea. Soul stared at the front of the classroom in boredom, when he noticed Kid enter. "Ah, hey!" Maka called out, watching him return to his seat. "Where were you?" she asked, and the rest of the gang stared at him as if they asked too. Kid said nothing and neatly organized his paper and pencils.

"Just saying 'hello' to the new student, is all." He politely answered; making sure his eraser was in the correct spot. "I'm the son of the Death God; it's my job to make sure new students feel welcome here." He gave a smirk for a second, then reverted back to his collected self. Liz looked at Kid with some concern and looked to the front of the classroom. Something was up, but she couldn't ask him now; he would avoid it, whatever it was. She'd have to pursue him after school, when he was out of the other students' way…


End file.
